


Switching It Up

by WhoopHi



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Torso, Hypnotism, Lots of Ecto shit, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopHi/pseuds/WhoopHi
Summary: Papyrus learns some new sort of magic, and decides to change his relationship with his brother, using it. Should be good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, and also my first NSFW writing that i've shown,,,,be gentle. But constructive criticism is welcome.

Papyrus put his hood up, looking down. He was excited to get home, but he better not show that sort of excitement. It was harder than it seemed. He opened the door to his house, and walked in. His brother, Sans, sat on the couch, intensely watching the newest episode of Napstaton's show. Papyrus held back a growl. Sans was always watching that stupid shit. He went over to the couch, and sat next to Sans, who instantly shoved him to the floor.

"Furniture isn't for dogs." Sans commented. He crossed his arms calmly and leaned back into the couch. Papyrus sat there on the floor, fuming. He stood up, facing Sans. 

"I think we may have a disagreement, Sans" Papyrus spit Sans' name out, clearly angry, he leaned down to Sans, putting their foreheads together. He brought his hand up, his finger tips glowing brightly. He whispered lightly to Sans, who was sort of in shock, "Sleep." And with that, Sans' eye sockets shut, and he went limp leaning towards Papyrus.

Papyrus grinned, he hadn't expected it to work. He could just have Sans sleep, whenever he wanted. He could make Sans look like an utter fool, at any given moment. This was clearly a dangerous weapon, but it wasn't like Papyrus was going to tell anyone. Now to do what he had came to do. He was sick of always being beaten, and hit, and most of all, he hated being dominated by his little brother. Sure, he loved it when it was happening, but he wanted a chance to do the same to Sans. 

Sans never gave him the chance.

Papyrus hummed softly in Sans' ear, "When I snap my fingers, you'll have a need, for me, inside you, but you won't know why, or what it is, you'll have a crushing feeling in your soul, that only I, can help." Sans shifted slightly, almost like a nod, and Papyrus snapped his fingers.

Sans' awoke with a start. He looked at Papyrus, and his eye lights turned into hearts. Papyrus backed up, smirking hard. Sans' hand went to his chest, clutching his ragged scarf.

"P-Papy...." He mumbled quietly, surprised at his own words. So was Papyrus, Sans hasn't called him that in forever. It only made Papyrus' smug grin grow. Sans got up slowly, and stumbled towards Papyrus, a light blue blush across his face. Sans looked straight up drunk, and weak. It was strange for Papyrus to even look at. 

Sans had always carried himself with such pride, that to see him in that state, a point of total weakness. It almost made Papyrus want to keep Sans like this forever. But no, that couldn't happen. Keeping Sans a brain slave would be awful, once and awhile would do it. 

Papyrus took two long strides, right up to Sans, who gasped at the closeness. Sans whimpered and hugged Papyrus tightly, Papyrus was stunned at first, but then he smiled, and hugged Sans back. Sans still didn't seem satisfied, he summoned his ecto torso. Blue magic coated Sans' legs, pelvis, and lower spine, it stopped when it reached his ribs. 

Papyrus looked down at Sans, who was now squirming with need. Papyrus picked Sans up, and went over to the couch, he set Sans down on his lap. This did not help Sans' squirming, it only made it worse. "P-Papy....Hhhhh....." he groaned. "Clothes....are...." he stopped and ripped off his shorts. Sans turned around and started rubbing against Papyrus' clothed pelvis. 

Papyrus gaped at the sight of it, his brother has never looked so perfect. Papyrus grabbed Sans by the waist, and threw him on the floor. Sans cried out, his eye lights flickered back to normal, for a few moments Papyrus was scared, and then the eye lights flickered back to nothingness, switching to hearts at some points. 

Papyrus walked over to Sans, yet again, Sans stood up quickly, latching onto Papyrus. He tugged at Papyrus' pants. Papyrus shook his head, "Not so fast~" He shoved Sans back down and went down on top of him, scooting downwards, he lifted Sans' magic coated legs up and over his shoulders, making Sans sit on his tailbone, which had to be uncomfortable. Sans didn't show it though. Papyrus summoned his ecto-tongue, and licked the outside of Sans' folds.

Sans let out a long moan, his legs twitched and locked together behind Papyrus' head, pushing against it, forcing Papyrus closer to Sans. Papyrus licked at the outside, he nibbled and bit, making Sans groan. Sans didn't need licking or biting. He needed something inside of him. Papyrus knew that. He was just making it last longer for himself.

Sans gripped at the carpet, and forced Papyrus again. Papyrus growled. Sans was not the one in charge right now. He slid his way out. Huffing. "Well Sans, if you're not going to fully submit, then I guess you don't want it enough!" Sans gasped and shivered on the floor for a moment, "N-No...P-Papy, I'll s-submit... I just..." Sans stumbles over his words, flustered as hell. 

Papyrus chuckled at the cuteness, he sat down on the couch, and spread his legs. He slowly rubbed the bulge forming. He pulled down his pants, and a long, orange member popped out. Sans was drooling, he didn't move an inch. Papyrus made a motion for Sans to come closer. 

Papyrus had never seen Sans move quicker in his life. Sans was on Papyrus in an instant, summoning his ecto-tongue, and licking Papyrus' length, before shoving it in his mouth. He choked on Papyrus, but couldn't back away, because Papyrus was holding him down, moving his skull for him. Papyrus let out a low groan, and Sans choked again. He could barely wait any longer.

After a couple of moments, Papyrus came, he pulled out of Sans, and let the cum squirt onto his face. Sans licked the cum closest to his face. Papyrus picked Sans up once more. He put Sans on his lap, and kissed him, not caring about the cum that was all over Sans' face. Sans rubbed himself against Papyrus, and Papyrus sighed deeply, pulling away from Sans. 

"How much do you want me, Sans?" Papyrus cooed, rubbing Sans' cheek. Sans leaned into the touch. "S-So much Papy...P-Please...Please I need you!" Sans pleaded, the hearts in his eyes grew and brightened. 

Papyrus shook his head, for a moment, he considered just leaving Sans to fend for himself. Then he realized that he couldn't. Sans actually needed to be functioning tomorrow. So it's better to do it now. Papyrus picked up the smaller skeleton, and positioned him carefully. Sans wiggled, trying to get down faster. Papyrus slammed Sans downwards.

Sans gasped and choked loudly, "HOLY FUCK!" he screeched, and then moaned, Papyrus moved quickly, shoving Sans onto his back and towering over him. He shoved into Sans, who was all too pleased to be violated. Papyrus continued ramming into the smaller one.

Sans moaned and choked on nothing, he pressed against Papyrus. "PAPY! AH~!" Papyrus started going slower, which made Sans whimper and plead for him to go faster. And Papyrus could never go slow for so long. 

Sans was getting close, very, very close. He could feel it building up, he moaned, "I-I'M GONN-" he stopped when he felt a finger press against him, tried looking at what was going on, but it didn't work out too well. 

Papyrus held a hand against Sans' urethra. Preventing him from cumming. Sans groaned loudly. Papyrus thrust once more, and came inside Sans. This made Sans moan loudly. His eye lights went out. Not even a spark. Papyrus rubbed his finger against Sans' clit, which made him squirm slightly. Papyrus smiled.

"You're gonna let me do this again...Right?" Papyrus asked, with an edge to his voice, telling Sans that if he said no, then Papyrus wouldn't let him cum. Sans nodded quickly. And Papyrus took his finger off of Sans' urethra. Sans screeched, and went limp. 

Papyrus snapped his fingers.

Sans didn't move. His cold eye lights returned, and they darted around carefully. He couldn't move, or even feel his pelvis. The blue magic that coated his legs slowly disappeared. And he tried sitting up. Keyword, try. A sharp pain climbed up his spine, making him fall right back down. He groaned. "Papyrus.....What the fuck did you do to me?"

Papyrus was pulling up his pants, looking pleased with himself, "Nothing M'lord." He hummed. Papyrus picked up Sans carefully, kissing his forehead. This made Sans frown deeply. "Papyrus....Don't...! I can walk just fine!" Sans was lying, obviously. 

Papyrus set Sans down in his bed, just as he was, and clicked off the lights. He walked away with a satisfied smile.

"Well that was fun."

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Eli-Sin-G's wonderful hypnosis comic, check them out!   
> http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/


End file.
